The Daikaiju no Ou
by Alatum Laminis
Summary: The kaiju finally sit down and declare their king.


**This has been going around in my head ever since I saw S06E10 of Game of Thrones. And because I get bored easily, I decided to try to write this short oneshot based on the King in the North scene. The catch? It'll be based around the kaiju instead.**

 **This takes place after Godzilla 2014, and holds references to some of the other movies and comics as well. Yes, I know continuity is different, but for plot's sake, let's say they're all in the same timeline. Let's see how well I can put this together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, any of the kaiju mentioned, or any of the events mentioned. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R Martin, David Benioff and D.B Weiss, the kaiju and their movies belong to Toho, and the trilopods belong to IDW Publishing, with their comics belonging to Chris Mowry.**

* * *

Godzilla watched his fellow bickering monsters as they addressed the approaching threat of King Ghidorah on Monster Island. Mothra sat at his side, displeased as some of the kaiju from America in particular did not agree to the idea of fighting alongside their Japanese counterparts.

"You can't expect me, King Kong, to side with that weakling Gorosaurus!" Kong snarled at the dinosaur who was glaring back at him.

"We've all changed over the years, Kong. But if you want to fight again, I'll show just how much," Gorosaurus snapped.

Kong scoffed as Godzilla stood up. "All of us have fought each other at least once in our lifetimes. But the kaiju have also stood together. My father fought with your fathers and mothers against King Ghidorah the first time, and they won."

Zilla stood up as well. "The Xiliens and Keizer Ghidorah were defeated by you personally. And we beat the trilopods as well! Any time we could have stood together is over. We should all go home and live as we always have, without wasting each other's time like this!"

"The time to stand together again is now, Zilla. And I promise you that another Ghidorah is coming. If he wins, there will be no more time for us to waste," Godzilla rebuffed.

Zilla sat down, chagrined. Komodithrax looked at him, at her brothers Gorosaurus and Titanosaurus who were still glaring at Kong, and finally at the rest of her fellow kaiju, who were now discussing any possible threat amongst themselves.

There was no more point in remaining silent. Komodithrax stood up, ignoring the surprise of her brothers. "Many of you were controlled by the Xiliens and fought against Godzilla, and you were defeated."

She looked at each of them in turn. "You were Godzilla's best friend, Anguirus. Godzilla spared you, but when he needed you most against Keizer, you refused to come." Anguirus looked away from her glare.

"You were one of Godzilla's staunchest allies, Rodan. Yet even after he spared your life along with Anguirus and King Caesar...you refused to come." Rodan met Komodithrax's glare steadily, but his drumming claws betrayed his discomfort.

"And you, Zilla. You were ruined by the Xiliens and did not even matter in the end...but when the chance to prove yourself came, still, you refused to come." Zilla's nostrils flared with his reluctant acknowledgement.

"But my brothers and I remembered." Gorosaurus and Titanosaurus stood along with her to glare at the other kaiju. "The kaiju remember! We have no other king but the _Daikaiju no Ou_ , who has always been Godzilla!"

Mothra smiled as Komodithrax continued. "It doesn't matter how we've changed over the years. We are all still kaiju, and Godzilla is still our king! And that's how it will be, from this day, until our last day!" she declared.

Godzilla looked at her with surprise and gratitude. Komodithrax, Gorosaurus, and Titanosaurus looked back at him, bowing slightly in acknowledgement before sitting back down.

Anguirus stood up next. "Komodithrax is harsh...but she's right!" he declared, to the silent murmuring of the other kaiju. "Many of us were controlled by the Xiliens, and when Godzilla revealed himself to have changed in his ice prison, I thought for sure that Rodan, King Caesar, and I were doomed. But I was wrong!" He gestured at Godzilla and Mothra. "Godzilla and Mothra saved us all! Godzilla himself saved the world! He is our true king! The _Daikaiju no Ou!_ " He bowed his head, standing even lower than he usually did.

Rodan joined him. "I did not fight with you to repay my debt. And I'll be sorry for that until I die. I can only apologize for letting you down, and ask forgiveness."

The other kaiju looked at Godzilla as he responded, "There's nothing to forgive, Rodan."

Rodan showed a little surprise before he looked around. "There will be more fights to come! I, Rodan, will stand with all my fellow kaiju, as I and my family has for centuries past! And we'll all stand behind Godzilla…" He spread his wings. "The _Daikaiju no Ou_!" He knelt beside Anguirus.

King Caesar stood up next. "The _Daikaiju no Ou_!" he declared, bowing as well.

The rest of the kaiju stood up, roaring, cheering, and pumping their fists, their wings, and their paws.

"The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_!"

Komodithrax smiled at Godzilla before joining her brothers.

"The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_!"

Godzilla stood up, awed at the kaiju's support, and looked at Mothra, who smiled back at him, before looking around at the rest of the kaiju, who continued cheering.

"The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_! The _Daikaiju no Ou_!"

The roaring and cheering echoed throughout the island, as the chaotic and powerful kaiju acknowledged their king.

* * *

 **I know, I know, there were a lot of plot holes, and some amount of throwing away logic is required to accept this oneshot, but I think I tied it together pretty well. Maybe I should do a few more of these parodies or a background story of some sort, because I am not rewriting the entire Game of Thrones series based around the kaiju. Not enough of them to kill off.**

 **Anyway, what do you all think? Please leave a review with your opinion.**


End file.
